The invention relates generally to a mountable cover plate. In particular, the invention relates to a protective plate for sensitive electronic interfaces. The plate can be readily installed onto conventional attachments for the interface components, and enable convenient access as desired.
Infantry assigned to patrol hostile territory can encounter an improvised explosive device (IED) disposed to cause damage and injury to personnel and equipment. Efforts to detect and disable such irregular weapons include projects under the Counter Remote-controlled IED Electronic Warfare (CREW) office.
Various military vehicles used by the United States armed forces employ a CREW Vehicular Receiver/Jammer (CVRJ) to aid troops in the field to defeat the IED. The CVRJ has electronic components connected to auxiliary equipment by cables. The CVRJ is commonly located in the vicinity of a vehicle's gunner and/or other troops.